Harry's Relatives
by StarDustTeen
Summary: Harry finds out about his relatives. They have to plan a party together...Co-operation is important, though what will happen?


**Firstly, I'd like to thank candyland7 who wrote Harry's Inheritance. It's a really great story, and I hope you don't mind if I used part of your story in here. I did add Dumbledore as a family, though. You may beta every single thing I wrote if you're feeling annoyed or vengeful.**

Chapter One.

Ron was dumbfounded. So was Professor McGonagall, Sirius, and Dumbledore, though the headmaster wasn't as surprised as the rest. They had just read Harry's relation list:

_Harry James Potter, on his father's side, is related to the noble families of the Bones, McGonagalls, Longbottoms, Blacks, Ollivanders, Slewyns, Perevells, Dumbledores, and Gryffindor. On his mother's side, he is related to the noble families of the Patils, Weasleys, Prewetts, Merlin, Monson, Malfoys, Parkinsons, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. He is also related to Slytherin, by conquest. Therefore, also the Marvolos._

"Let's call all Harry's relations," Dumbledore suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Great," Harry groaned. "Though I can't wait to see Malfoy and Parkinson's expressions!" he added more cheerfully.

"Us too," Ron and Hermione said together.

Dumbledore asked the portraits of the previous headmasters to spread word that Draco, Pansy, Neville, the Patil twins, and all the Weasleys were to meet in the Great Hall now. "Now," Dumbledore said more forcefully. "As soon as possible, then," he corrected, when he caught McGonagall's eye.

Dumbledore invited Harry to sit on the guest seat at the Head Table. Malfoy was extremely surprised. "What's he doing?" he had called, before sitting down, fuming.

"Thank you for joining us," Dumbledore began, standing up. "I—or rather, Harry—have something to say to you all."

Harry stood up, feeling rather nervous. "Um, hi, everyone," he said, shooting a nasty look to Malfoy, "I, er, received information on my relations this morning at Gringotts, and…" he trailed off. Malfoy snickered.

"I shall read it to you," Dumbledore intervened. He began reading.

"_Harry James Potter, on his father's side, is related to the noble families of the Bones, McGonagalls, Longbottoms, Blacks, Ollivanders, Slewyns, Perevells, Dumbledores, and Gryffindor. On his mother's side, he is related to the noble families of the Patils, Weasleys, Prewetts, Merlin, Monson, Malfoys, Parkinsons, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. He is also related to Slytherin, by conquest. Therefore, also the Marvolos."_

The look on Malfoy's face really was priceless. "But—but—" he spluttered. "The Malfoys are a pureblood, noble family!" he said finally.

"Does it not say?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him. " 'related to the noble families of,' I'm sure it says," Dumbledore gave a small smile.

"The Parkinsons are a pureblood family!" Pansy shrieked. "We have no relation to the Potters, who were the downfall of the Dark Lord!"

"The Potters were not the downfall of the Dark Lord," Dumbledore corrected, still smiling. "Harry Potter was."

"Same thing!" Malfoy yelled.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson, pray look at your relation list," Dumbledore instructed. "Please stop complaining, because Harry here is related to more pureblood families than you are." He winked to Harry.

"_Draco Abraxas Malfoy, on his father's side, is related to the noble families of Prewetts and Slewyns. On his mother's side, he is related to the noble families of the Weasleys and Blacks," _Malfoy read.

"_Pansy Parkinson, on her father's side, is related to the noble family of Slewyns. On her mother's side, she is related to the noble families of Blacks and Bones," _Pansy read.

Harry couldn't resist saying, "See, Malfoy and Parkinson? Guess who is related to _Merlin_! And the Monson family! And DUMBLEDORE! And the Perevells, who created the Deathly Hallows, the most powerful weapons and tools of all time! I'm even related to all four Houses! Even Slytherin! And you can't speak Parseltongue!" Harry ranted, pleased at the chance to outdo Malfoy by so much.

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded, though not as harshly.

"Come now, Hermione!" Ron grinned at her. "He can have fun, right? Besides, he's related to me, that's to be proud of!"

"Hmph," Hermione sniffed, smiling.

"See, Malfoy!" Neville suddenly shouted, "We are proud to have Harry in Gryffindor! He is related to so many Gryffindor families!"

"Yeah," Parvati smiled, "Why are you opposed? Harry is going to win this war anyways."

"I cheer for Harry!" Padma added.

"Well, Harry is related to _Salazar Slytherin_ and _the Dark Lord_!" Malfoy said smugly.

"You look jealous, Malfoy," Harry smirked. "I bet all the Slytherins want to be related to Slytherin himself!"

It was too late for Malfoy to cover up his disappointment and agreement. It showed in his face.

"Well yeah, of course!" Pansy suddenly shouted. "It's Slytherin we're talking about! Who wouldn't? And, as everyone knows, the Dumbledores and Slytherins are extremely powerful wizards! As are the Longbottoms, Bones, Blacks, Perevells, McGonagalls, Prewetts, Perevells, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and _MERLIN_! Merlin!"

What she had said sank in.

All heads, even the teachers, slowly turned around to Harry.

"As everyone knows, James was an extremely powerful and gifted wizard…" Professor McGonagall began.

"Yes, in almost every subject," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Lily was especially gifted in Potions and Charms," McGonagall continued.

It was silent in the hall.

Of course, Ron broke the silence.

"Blimey, Harry," he said in an awed voice, "You gotta be one very powerful wizard!"

"Er, okay, thanks," Harry said, still shocked by the argument between—well, everyone, really.

"Why does he have to be related to all the most powerful wizarding families?" Pansy shrieked, "Why does he get to?"

"Exactly!" Malfoy roared, startling everyone because Slytherins were the cunning, cool, and composed type (not that Pansy was). "WHY HIM?"

"You…You…" Parvati was at a loss for words.

"You're jealous of Harry," Ron smirked.

Malfoy blushed. "Am not!"

"IS TOO!" Ron replied just as hotly.

"AM NOT!"

"Now, students," Dumbledore resumed control, "Harry did defeat Voldemort, though by accident. Of course, he does have special powers, so it is understandable it was him who sent Voldemort into oblivion." He winked at Harry. "It is customary to have a yearly celebration within relatives, and as we are all at Hogwarts, there will be a party for Harry and his relatives next Monday. Miss Granger, you are allowed to come, too, since you shall help Harry, Ron, McGonagall, and his other relatives in preparing the party. I will assist also, since I am your relative." Then he swept out of the room.

"So, um, party planning?" Hermione asked weakly to break the tension.

"Of course." Harry hurried down from the Head Table.


End file.
